Busqueda de las Bolas de Dragón en namek
by Gokuchan SS2
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre la busqueda de las bolas de dragon en namek


_DRAGON BALL y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

Búsqueda de las Bolas de Dragón en Namek

A los pocos minutos cae otra nave como la de Vegeta. Es Kiwi, un soldado de Freezer que siempre fue enemigo de Vegeta. Kiwi sale tras de Vegeta y le ataca, pero Vegeta es ahora mucho más fuerte debido a las luchas que ha tenido en La Tierra y otros planetas y destroza a Kiwi en un momento. Por otro lado, Goku se recupera gracias a las habichuelas mágicas y se dirige a Namek en la cápsula en la que el llegó cuando era un niño, entrenando a una fuerza de gravedad 100 veces superior a la de La Tierra.

Poco después aparecen unos soldados de Freezer que atacan a Gohan y los otros y les destruyen la nave. Gohan y Krilín les atacan y les vencen sin problemas. Como no tienen nave deciden esconderse en una cueva para estudiar la situación y esconderse de los soldados. Vegeta por su parte, decide esperar a ver que hace Freezer y descubre que está matando a todos los Namekianos para conseguir las Dragon Balls. Decide Vegeta que lo mejor es conseguir una Dragon Ball y luego arrebatarle las suyas a Freezer en un momento de descuido, ya que Freezer es mucho más fuerte que él y no le puede atacar abiertamente.

Gohan y Krilín ven pasar a Freezer y los suyos por delante de su cueva. Krilín se queda paralizado nada más sentir la terrible energía que desprende Freezer. Deciden seguirlos sin emitir energía para que no les detecten. Entonces llegan a un poblado en el que igualmente Freezer empieza a matar a sus habitantes para que les den las Bolas. Los habitantes de Namek son muy fuertes y demuestran su valor, pero Zarbon y Dodoria, los discípulos más aventajados de Freezer son superiores a ellos. Cuando Dodoria va a atacar a un niño, Gohan explota de ira y le ataca. Sólo consigue derribarle pero es tiempo suficiente para que Krilín coja al niño y se marchen. Dodoria les persigue pero Krilín utiliza el Taiyoken (Viento Solar) y se esconden. Además llega Vegeta y decide atacar a Dodoria ahora que está sólo. Dodoria utiliza tretas y le cuenta la verdad sobre el planeta Vegeta (lo destruyó Freezer no un meteorito). A Vegeta esto no le importa y acaba igualmente con él. Freezer se cansa de esperar a Dodoria y se va a su nave. Zarbon y otro soldado se separan para buscar las últimas Dragon Balls. Por el camino Zarbon se tropieza con Vegeta.

Empieza una terrible batalla en la que Vegeta lleva la iniciativa pero cuando cree haber ganado, Zarbon se transforma en un terrible monstruo que lo derrota en un momento. El otro soldado encuentra el poblado Namek que Vegeta ha atacado para conseguir una Dragon Ball. Ambos regresan a la nave de Freezer a informar de la situación. Cuando Freezer escucha que Vegeta a atacado un pueblo le dice a Zarbon que vuelva a por él y que rece porque no haya muerto, ya que si tenía una Dragon Ball escondida ya no hay nada que hacer. Zarbon vuelve y por suerte Vegeta vive. Por otro lado, el niño de Namek les cuenta a Krilín y los otros que se llama Dende y les pide ayuda. Para ello lleva a Krilín a casa de Saichoro (el Venerable Anciano de Namek), quien le aumenta la fuerza y le da una Dragon Ball. Gohan por su parte va en busca de otra Dragon Ball (la que Vegeta ha escondido). Vegeta se recupera antes de lo que Freezer pensaba y crea un caos en la nave dejando confusos a todos. En ese momento, roba las cinco Dragon Balls de Freezer y escapa. De esta manera se alegra por tener ya seis. Además por el camino descubre a Krilín con la bola que le falta y va a quitársela. También Zarbon les detecta a ambos. Empieza de nuevo el enfrentamiento entre Vegeta y Zarbon, pero esta vez Vegeta es mucho más fuerte que él y le mata.

Luego le quita a Krilín la bola que tiene y los deja vivos porque está contento de haberlas reunido todas. Cuando va a buscar la que escondió se encuentra con Gohan por el camino, pero Gohan esconde la bola muy bien, y Vegeta no la ve. También le deja vivir por su felicidad. Gohan corre a ver a sus amigos y cambian de escondite para que Vegeta no les encuentre. Cuando Vegeta no encuentra su bola se da cuenta de que Gohan se la ha robado, y sale lleno de furia en su búsqueda, pero los terrícolas ya se han ido.


End file.
